I'll Be Your Strength
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. Our bubbly resident Deity of Death contemplates on a certain fire apparation's opinion on strength and weakness. Short, fluffy fic [HieixBotan].


_**Howdy, folks! Yes, you got it, another fic, courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood idiot. **_

_**This is another oneshot, concerning Hiei and Botan (of course:P). I had wanted to write something fluffy and chocolatey for the holiday season, but I just couldn't seem to do it. **_

_**Well, anyways here you go. Another, randomly boring Oneshot. Yay, me!**_

_**PS; I'm SO sorry if characters turn out OOC. Forgive me!!

* * *

**_

**I'll Be Your Strength**

Weakness. Strength.

I've asked him what it meant to him. He said strength is when someone picks up a sword, learns to use it, and keeps on fighting.

He didn't give me his oppinion on weakness, however, but I understood the wry glance he sent in my direction. His idea of weakness was me.

_He considers me weak._

I grind my teeth together, not because of the crisp, cool wind that sweeps my face as I ferry another soul across to Rekai, but because I feel mad. Mad at him for considering me weak.

The fool.

Just because he had gone through struggles I his life doesn't mean I haven't. Just because he knows how to swing a sword doesn't make him strong. Just because I'm happy most of the time doesn't make me weak.

If anything else, I consider myself pretty darn strong.

Sure, I can't hold a weapon properly and efficiently wield it against an enemy, but that doesn't make it right for him to consider me weak.

Look at me. Look at my smile.

I'm the Deity of Death, for goodness sake! Everyday I visit a tortured soul, yet for some reason I am capable of looking so flawlessly chipper all the time.

Some people would consider me naïve, ignorant... maybe even dim-witted, but I call it strength. To put on a happy face even when life is at his darkest, grimmest hour, isn't an easy feat.

I shut my eyes, bracing myself against supressed rage. I finally decide to tell him this – let him know what I think. Tell him how I'm not weak.

I clutch both hands against the arm of my oar and swivel the contraption against the flow of wind, rotating my direction of flight.

Its been a long day, though. I have been ferrying dead soul since the early brink of sunrise, and haven't gotten any rest since then. My sky-blue hair was extremely disheveled, and the bags under my eyes did not go unnoticed. I groaned at the idea of returning home for a day's load of paperwork, but push that thought aside as I make for Ningenkai.

'What do you want?' he greeted me when I arrived beneath a large oak tree in Ningenkai.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him, but managed to maintain my false smile nonetheless. 'Remember that chat we had a few days ago? About strength and weakness?' I ask him.

His crimson eyes bore into mine, and I could feel his third eye pry into my head for answers.

I push the mental contact away, surprising him.

'Hn,' he used his one syllable remark. His face was stoic and expressionless, but I knew he was thinking otherwise. 'Why?' he added sceptically.

'Well, I've been thinking about it, and contrare to what you must have thought, I've come to a conclusion that I am, indeed, NOT weak.' I fold my arms over my chest, feeling smug.

The koorime rolled his crimson orbs up to the sky nonchalantly. 'Baka...' said he. 'I never said you were weak.'

I seethed inwardly. 'Yes, but you _implied _it,' I pressed on.

The demon leaped out of his position in the treetops, landing gracefully on his feet in front of me. 'You implied that answer on yourself, onna,' he said.

I gulped, not feeling the least bit comfortable with having him so close to me. I stare into his eyes, and he, in turn, stare into mine.

'Then why did you look at me when I asked your oppinion on weakness?' I press on.

'Hn.' His crimson orbs never left my own pink ones. 'Because _you _are my weakness.'

I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend the meaning of his words, before stooping down and pulling him into a warm embrace.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, trying to deny the tears that threatened to slide down my cheeks, but to no avail. I allowed my falsely-cheerful façade to slip that night as I wept oppenly against his chest.

'Hiei,' I manage to choke out at last.

Again, our eyes made deep contact; his blood red with my cotton candy pink.

I chuckle nervously, darting my eyes away. 'I'm such a fool to cry in front of you. I guess... I guess I really am weak...'

Hiei lifts my chin up by the mere strength of his fingers. He stares into my eyes for a moment, as though contemplating what he was about to say.

'Baka...' he says at last, his voice was soft, yet crisp beneath the silence that draped across the whole of Ningenkai this late at night. 'I'll be your strength...'

* * *

_**Oh my God. I've finally finished with it and it stinks like a piece of shit. I hate it so much. It sounds like an exact replica of my other fic, "Unanswered", only this time from Botan's point of view.**_

_**Yck. Don't ask me why I made Botan so sentimental around the end. Or why Hiei was so OOC... Man, I had wanted something light and fluffy... but it ended up gross and dumb. I think I'm gonna have to throw this one in the rubbish bin later, if I don't get any good reviews.**_

_**Send me your reviews and tell me what you think. Bad? Good? Terrible? I'd love to know.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
